Gemini Twins
by WishWhimsical
Summary: Faith and Hope are twin sisters that are fans of the Weasley twins. One day, they are approached by a mysterious woman who let them go to the Harry Potter universe! Will Hope be able to finally meet George? Will George have the power to heal her scars from the not so distant past? Correct the plot or leave it in place? Watch this mischievous romance bloom magically.


**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So my favorite characters are the Weasley twins and I always searched around for FanFiction where they both get a happy ending but I always see a love triangle going on and I feel like one of them always gets left out. To solve this problem I made a TwinXTwin FanFic to suit both of their...uh...needs? Lol my mind's in the gutter. This story just focuses on George and one of the Twin OCs. I'll have the Fred version up in a few days or so?**

**I know that some of you might be impatient and want to get right to the good stuff but just have some patience okay? It took me about a month to finish just this one chapter. Can you believe that? I'm so lazy it's not even funny. Anyway the chapter is pretty long and George doesn't even show up in it but please bear with me. So I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Gemini Twins**

**A Harry Potter FanFiction**

**Chapter I:**

**'Sigh'**

Sigh.

I'm so bored.

My twin sister kicked a rounded pebble towards the plants in the sidewalk as we strolled through the streets. I stared at her with my identical face silently questioning her actions. She only replied with another kick of a different pebble.

I decided to not bother her, not when she was in her 'mood' again. So, I decided to get lost in my own thoughts.

I had just gotten free of the poisonous claws of high school and was tired beyond belief.

With only a few months left of my last year, the energy and youth I had once felt slowly began to be sucked away. Taking tests, doing homework, participating in class discussions; what a bore.

Yes, I did take part in all of those, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed doing so. I didn't really have any opinion on them not hating it and not loving it. I was, more or less, an average student without the best grades barely passing some subjects with C's and B's.

What am I doing with my life?

It's my last year of high school and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I never really thought that I would actually even get this far in life after all the obstacles that I've faced. Even though my twin sister says that I should stop worrying myself over the details I can't help it.

Keep Calm and Carry On she said, it'll be fun she said; arsehole.

I mean seriously, I'm about to go into college and study for what I want to be in life. No pressure there or anything.

For four years I picked my subjects on whether they sounded useful to know about. However, I was more interested on playing pranks on people, no matter who it was. Teachers, students, and even total strangers aren't safe from me; but it wasn't just me pranking people.

My twin sister also pranked others with me; which for us was our special sisterly bonding time. As if we don't have enough of those, being stuck to each other 24/7.

We don't prank people just because it's hilarious, although that is a big part of why we do so. We actually do it because it's the only way that we felt that we were being acknowledged. It gave us the feeling that we weren't invisible to the world and that we have our own little place in it.

Eventually we both slowed our walk as we saw the rickety old house we oddly enough called 'home'. To me it couldn't really classify as a home, with its falling apart roof and holey walls. Its physical appearance didn't bother me that much at all, surprisingly. It was more of the people that coexisted inside its walls that bothered me.

I lived with my mother, father, twin sister and my youngest sister. My sisters and I lived harmoniously in peace, understanding each other as sisters should. Our parents however weren't as – _kind_, to say the least.

At home, our mother and father were always arguing with each other; which often ended in several items being broken in the process of their fight(s); hence the reason for the holed walls. Our family wasn't exactly the most prosperous and as a side effect of this our parents would blame each other occasionally dragging their daughters into the mix.

Dad would say its Mum's fault for being a whore and our fault for being so useless while Mum would blame Dad for fucking the 'whore' in the first place and getting her pregnant.

Our mother couldn't think of us as nothing but 'bloody dimwits' that she swore were spawns of Satan. We didn't really take offense to the nicknames, but instead treated them as our own. The only connection that we had to our mother; what a pot of sunshine she is.

I banged on the upper part of the door with one hand and simultaneously twisted open the doorknob. The door creaked open and I was met with the stench of beer, alcohol, and rotten food. Crinkling my nose in distaste I entered the house and proceeded to make a bee-line towards the bedroom that my sisters and I shared.

Leaving behind my sister in the living room I leaped onto the bed backwards noticing that it seemed less springy than last time. I reached my hand under the bed and felt around for a book. More specifically the Harry Potter books. Wading through the clutter of crumpled paper and stray books underneath my bed, I hoisted up the book I had been looking for. Its front cover was adorned with crimson letters spelling out 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'.

Now that I think about it, I haven't read the Harry Potter books in a while... I wonder why? It's been about three days since I've read a page from the series. Who could stay away from it for that long?

I flipped its worn pages towards the bookmarked page.

My bookmark was a simple rectangular slab of copper. The front was embossed with the cursive letters 'Mischief Managed'. The phrase just connected with me, having caused mischief my whole life. Plus, 'I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good' was already taken by my sister; so I settled for the next best phrase.

The bookmark was lodged in between the aged pages. Reading a few sentences here and there, I realized why the bookmark had remained unmoved; I could never bring myself to read it.

George's ear had been cut off due to Snape's 'Sectumsepra' spell in the Battle of the Seven Potters. Reading about how he lost his ear made me in cringe in pain. This was even worse than when he had asked Angelina Johnson out to the Yule Ball.

If only I could change that…

Sigh.

The Harry Potter universe is way better than my world. I'd do anything to be in it…

"HOPE!"

I snapped out of my thoughts upon hearing my twin sister yell unexpectedly.

I looked around my bed and searched for my tiny clock; it was 3:15 P.M. I pulled myself off the bed and walked out of my room heading towards the kitchen.

"You called?" I replied

Putting her hands together she formed a pout with her lips and pleaded in her most innocent voice, "I'm hungry, can you find some food for me?"

I nodded in agreement, as I stifled a hungry growl from my empty stomach.

I opened the first cabinet and – nothing.

I opened the second cabinet and was met with the empty wrappers of ramen noodles.

I opened the third cabinet and by then my mood plummeted as I saw dust bunnies huddling in the corner of the cupboard.

Sigh. Could this day get any worse? Future note to self, don't ever ask that cursed question because apparently things can and _will_ get worse. Why; because irony's a total stick in the arse.

I ruffled my flaming red hair in irritation leaving it frizzed. I should ask Faith what we're going to eat so we don't starve. Ugh. The struggle is so real right now.

I stomped in silent anger towards the living room about to tell my sister of the current issue when suddenly there was a loud rap on our doorstep. I froze in my position halfway reaching the couch where my twin sat seeing her freeze also.

It was only 3:30 P.M. and there wasn't supposed to be anyone at home this early.

Mum was off at work cleaning 2-star motels and Dad...no member of the family had a single inkling as to what he did for a living. He never really visited on a regular basis; we just knew that he looked expensive.

The point was that I had no idea who could have been knocking at this hour.

I mouthed the words, "Who?" to my sister.

She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders and pointed to herself and the door. Well it's no wonder she was the more daring of us two. Placing a confident and smug smile on her lips she walked towards the door, strutted more like, and flamboyantly opened it.

I almost considered face palming myself, almost. Faith can be so – what's the word; stupid. She can be so stupid sometimes.

I heard the whitewashed door creak open and soon after saw Faith's smile wipe off her face which slowly turned into a frown.

Seconds passed by and only silence could be heard throughout the room.

When was this awkwardness going to end?

Before I could ask Faith who it was, the door was suddenly slammed against the wall.

Surprised by the sudden move, both of us unfroze from our spots visibly flinching.

The person stepped into the dim light of our house and I realized why Faith had such a terrified look on her face. The person was none other than our 'beloved' Mum.

Stumbling past Faith, she tripped on the carpet as her 5 inch heels gave out from her unbalanced weight. Moving quickly, I caught Mum and pulled her hair back as she emptied herself onto the already stained carpet.

I watched in gut-wrenching disgust as she spewed out contents from her smudged overdone ruby lips. I struggled to look at the spectacle all the while trying to keep my own stomach from copying my Mum's actions. I'm so happy I didn't find anything to eat. Who knew I'd actually be happy to be starving right now?

Finishing her strenuous puke-out session, Mum sloppily wiped her lips along her bristly forearm. She pushed me forwards which in turn made me fall into the puddle of undigested food face down. I think I'm going to throw up my whole digestive system.

I just wanted to show my mother the kindness she had never bothered to show me, and she responds by shoving me into her throw up. What a total cunt.

Faith rushed to my side and tried to help me up, but her efforts were useless. My whole body was slathered in slime and I continually slipped past her grip. All the while she was trying to fight back the urge to puke herself.

Eventually Faith put her hands up in the air and gave up. She stared at mum waiting for her to explain her actions.

Panting like an exhausted dog Mum whispered, "…you…spawn of Satan…trying to…pull my hair…out huh?"

Faith rolled her green eyes upon hearing this; she knew that out of the two of us I didn't hate our Mum as much as she did. I still hated her though, now more than ever since she just threw me into her puke puddle. Great Mum, she is.

Heaving herself up into a vertical position, Mum displayed a look of smugness on her face. It was as if she forgot that she had just thrown up in the middle of the living room.

Clearing her throat she started, "Anyways, I wasn't here to see you dumb blokes. I just stopped by to get some money and freshen up a bit-"

Faith scoffed "A bit? I'd say you need all the freshening up you can get. Godspeed woman."

"Hmph. I suppose you children wouldn't know about having to look your best for men that can't help but admire you." She held her head up while staring down at us as if there was a difference between us.

I stopped and paused repeating what she'd just said. Men? Admire her? Was she...? Now I knew why father often called mother a whore. It wasn't an insult, it was simply the truth.

Standing up from the stinky puddle I swept my scarlet hair from my face and steadily stared at her.

"Are you telling me that you've been whoring yourself out on the streets to random men that whistle at you?!"

My sea-green orbs met her dull brown ones; inside I saw that she was really tired. She was tired of her lifestyle, the constant struggle, and her own family. Couldn't she see that everybody was tired too? It wasn't just her. I shouldn't have to know what it feels like to be unloved, hated, and despised. Why was she always so selfish?

I breathed in calming my outburst of nerves. She glared at me with her previous smug look wiped off her face.

Before I knew it she had whipped out her hand from her side and made for my face.

SMACK

The contact of tight skin and surprising force were all heard throughout the now silent room. My left cheek was in a numb tingling pain as my now swollen lip began to slowly drip blood.

Curling her lips she spoke, "Watch your tongue you bloody bitch! How dare you speak to your own mother that way! I've fed you, clothed you, and put a roof under your heads to let you live. But now I realize that was the biggest mistake of my life. No, giving birth to you two was."

I thought about it.

She was right. Giving birth to us was the worst thing that she had done.

"…You're right. I'm…sorry…mother. Please forgive me."

Faith gasped exclaiming in a heated voice, "Hope, there's no reason why you should take the blame of this crotchety old woman we've had enough of her for the rest of our miserable lives!" Faith turned to face our mum and said, "You don't even deserve to be called a mother after all you've done. How about you just fuck off?"

Narrowing her eyes mum started, "Why you-!" She raised her arm again about to strike Faith when suddenly there was a sharp yell in the room.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS RUCCKUS?!"

Suddenly all three of us froze in our spots as we recognized the figure emerging from the open doorway. The man had a timeless face despite his true age and still held a bit of this charm with his slicked black hair and cold steel eyes. Although he was handsome as most women would say, his personality was nothing to be tempered with.

I know this man. He's my dad.

Dad was currently dressed in a navy blue pinstriped suit and was carrying a metallic briefcase. I saw him look at all three of us up and down probably thinking what we were up to now. The smell of his expensive attire and cologne wafted inside fusing with the stench of throw up and rot.

He silently closed the door and roughly loosened his tie. Putting his briefcase down, he approached mum looking into her fearful blue eyes. Gently stroking her hair and whispered to her, "Jenna, oh Jenna. Why do you do this? Why do you always bringing shame upon my name?!" I flinched at the last sentence as he raised his voice.

He put her hair down and slapped her right across her face. Striking her down, our mum began sobbing into tears crawling away from dad.

My ears were still ringing as the slap repeated on and on inside my head. It reminded me of how my own mother had slapped me just as easily. In this family our dad was at the top of the food chain.

Ignoring mum's cries of forgiveness, Dad turned to face my sister and I. He slowly unbuckled his thick leather belt and ran his hand along its length.

Seeing the all too familiar gesture Faith cried out, "No! Please, no! Not again! We haven't done anything wrong! We followed your rules!" She shielded the both of us, stepping in between me and our dad. Holding up her trembling arms with her watering eyes, she stared him down.

I bowed my head down and silently stood there preparing myself for what I knew was going to come next.

He looked at us with an expression of despair yet I saw that his eyes were glinting in enjoyment. "Girls who don't follow the rules are punished. It's as simple as that. I told you that you were not to cause any type of ruckus. You know this well enough yet you disobeyed me, again. It'll be all over soon enough." With that, he held his belt up high and lashed it out at us.

"AGHH," My sister and I both cried out.

"It hurts! Please stop it! DAD!" I yelled as pain took over my senses.

"YOU", Faith screamed mid-sentence, "FUCKING MONSTER!"

The lashes came from left and right never yielding no matter how much we cried out. Minutes of strikes felt like hours and those hours felt like days. Our bodies were covered in our uniform attire but I could feel bruises forming under them. My face trickled with the scarlet liquid as it ran along every angle along my face.

After what felt like days, the lashes had finally stopped and my sister and I were left to feel the searing pain all over our bodies.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry," He said his voice devoid of any remorseful emotion.

It hurts. My body hurts.

A cold silence settled upon us as he walked towards his briefcase picking it up. Briefcase in hand he made our way back towards the both of us. He set the metal box down on the carpet and opened it revealing bundles of money and ointment.

I suspiciously stared at his convenient ointment ready for use.

Why would he have ointment right now? Did he-? I felt a surge of anger rush through my body. He _planned_ this from the start. No, expected it more like. We weren't punished because we disobeyed his petty rules. He was going to lash out at us no matter what had happened!

I furrowed my eyebrows in fury and coldly glared at the man that was supposedly my dad. Not noticing my angered look he squeezed a blot of ointment onto his finger. He was about to dab some onto my face when he saw my expression. Freezing for a moment his eyes glazed over as he was lost in thought.

Maybe I should forgive him? After what he's just done though? He does look like he feels bad about it... But he planned this all out. Ahhh, I don't know anymore. What would Faith do?

Sneaking a discreet glance at Faith I saw her notice my gaze and nudged her head towards the man who was still deep in thought. She then turned back to me and gave him a murderous glare. Well, she doesn't seem too keen on forgiving him anytime soon.

Looking back up at my face he proceeded to try and spread the ointment onto my cheek when suddenly Faith's hand sprung out and caught his own by the wrist. Turning to face her she spat on his suit staining it with blood and bile.

He returned her glare with his own venomous one and used his other hand to slap her across the cheek.

Faith stood head held high her face stone cold. Defiance seeped from her words as she spoke, "You. Don't. Scare. Me."

His lips curled into an amused smirk at her sharp tone. Raising an eyebrow he stated, "Oh, I beg to differ."

"Hmph, really? I'd like to see you beg for once." I second that notion.

Sighing in exasperation he took out numerous tubes of ointment and lay them on the floor in front of my sister and I.

"You are one stubborn little girl. Put those on your wounds it'll make them go away. I'll be back to...check up on all of you." With that he stood up and made for the door. With his door on the rusty doorknob he paused as if he remembered something important.

"Ah, and Jenna", he took out the bundles of money and sprayed them all over the carpeted floor, "almost forgot your allowance."

Seeing the flying money, mum sped towards it ceasing her silent whimpering. Her eyes glinted with greed as she took the bundled paper and hugged them close.

Sneering in distaste he commented, "How pathetic."

Turning his back away from the disappointing scene dad walked out. The door closed with a crisp turn of the doorknob. I stood in my spot shocked of what had just transpired right before my eyes.

What in the actual F***?

So...Out of the blue, dad decided to visit his wife and kids. To normal families that would've a normal day to day experience but let's face it, my family's anything but normal.

I snapped out of my thoughts at what a normal family would be like when I felt my body being lit on fire. I stared down at my body.

I wore a long navy sweater over a button up shirt and a crimson tie. The sleeves my arms, but I wouldn't count on that stopping any bruises forming. I pinched myself through the fabric and flinched in pain. Definitely not Buckingham palace protection going on there.

My pasty fingers were drenched red from the dripping blood on my face. It felt as if my face was being bitten by bloody ants straight from the pits of hell. Not the best feeling I've ever had to say the least.

I then looked downwards at my lower torso making to inspect it. My ashen skirt had a few tears here and there ranging in sizes and lengths. I saw more blood as it slowly seeped through my thin navy stockings pooling into the soles of my black loafers.

Sigh. Forget about the pain, cleaning myself up alone is enough pain for me.

Shuffle, shuffle.

What is that noise?

I ignored it for the time being and picked up the tube of ointment that was left at my feet. I smeared it all over the surface of my face not missing a single nook or cranny. With a third of the tube used, I began to roll up my sleeves to apply some on my arms.

Rustle, sniff, cackle.

Ok now that's getting a bit annoying.

Dabbing lightly on my cuts, I felt them slowly swell up a bit at the touch of the ointment. I jerked in pain as I felt the sharp sensation seep into my cuts. Finishing the both of my arms I left my sleeves rolled up.

Shuffle, shuffle.

I glared at the source of the noise and saw my mother pathetically scooping the money up into her arms and throwing it into the air. Wow, that slap must have really gotten to her head.

Ignoring my fervent stares at her, mum kept repeating her actions until she froze lost in thought. Suddenly, she stood up and brusquely walked towards her bedroom. In the past she and dad used to share rooms until he decided to move out and leave us. So I guess that unofficially made the room hers now.

Appearing outside of the door, she held a large duffel bag in her hand. She haphazardly stuffed all the money into it. After each and every bill was tucked inside of the zipper she sped towards the entrance and turned the doorknob. Pulling the doorknob open she turned around to stare at my sister and I, "Look, I know that I haven't really been the best mother in the world. I didn't raise you like a true mother should have done."

"Amen" Faith snorted out.

Ignoring the outburst she continued, "But there is one thing that I can do now. That man… the one that you lot calls 'Dad'. No matter how much he talks about giving you a better future, luxurious lifestyle, and endless love; don't trust him."

Narrowing her eyes Faith spoke, "Oh really? As if we'd trust you or that mad man! Go on and leave then, not that it would make any difference."

Hurt upon hearing this mum replied, "…Well, that's…good. It's good that you won't trust him. Now, if you two don't mind I'll be on my way now." And with that she walked through the open door and into the lonely streets with only a duffel bag of money and the clothes on her back.

After all those years of wishing for her to disappear I thought that I'd have felt a heavy burden lifted off my shoulders, but I don't. It even feels like it's gotten heavier. Seeing her leave my life, I don't feel anything. Not joy, grief, or pain, just nothing.

"Hey Faith," I called out.

"Yeah?"

"I don't-"

"Feel anything? Yeah, me either. That was a bit anticlimactic."

Sighing I looked around at my surroundings. There was a puddle of throw up from where I was standing. It had swirls of blood mixed in which I assumed was from my lashes.

Sigh.

I rubbed my temple with my fingers, "What a day."

"At least my boredom has been sated. This has officially got to be the most interesting day we've ever experienced."

"Yeah well, who's going to clean all this mess up?"

As if noticing the state of the carpet for the first time she looked down in disgust. "Oh...uh...I just remembered - something. I need to...uh..." She frantically dashed her eyes about the room.

Probably looking for an excuse; typical Faith.

Then suddenly her eyes rested on a pile of thick books. I narrowed my eyes to make out the words 'Harry Potter the Complete Collection'.

"Harry Potter? Yeah that's right! I need to uh finish the Harry Potter books."

"What in the world are you talking about? We've both read it about 10 times now!"

"Well I want to reread them...again. Bye then! Have fun cleaning this up."

Sigh.

I smiled to myself.

I was just asking a rhetorical question. I knew that there was no way she of all people would actually clean something up. Well, if I'm going to tidy up this mess then I might as well make it enjoyable. Now where'd I put my phone?

I picked up my phone from the coffee table and scrolled through my music looking for the Harry Potter soundtrack. Pressing play, I picked up a rag and began to dab at the moist carpet.

Sigh.

'What a day.'

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Me again. Hope you enjoyed the somewhat lengthy story that was just pure background info. I tried my best to make it not obnoxious and making her into a Mary-Sue so I hope it was to your liking. The chapter is pretty boring (JK, **_**really**_** boring) but I promise the next chapter will be wayyy more interesting!**

**I had a hard time going through this; I even stopped writing it for weeks on end. Eventually I, somehow, managed to finish it for everyone to read.**

**Please Review it for me I mean how will I make it better if you guys don't tell me what's wrong? Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. Any type of criticism is good for me; after all it is the first chapter.**

**R&R, F&F**

**Review and Rate**

**Follow and Favorite**

**Don't be a stranger! PM me about anything! ANYTHING AT ALL. Whoa that sounded so creeper like. I'm just going to go now.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
